


Morning

by Zekora



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: (Referenced) Friendzone, Angst, Dumb Comments, F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Non-Canon Band Names, Non-Canon Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zekora/pseuds/Zekora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mortal Instruments drabble in which Jace and Clary never got back together, so Simon stepped in and mended her broken heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> So much fluff...  
> You decide whether or not they had sex.

Clary glances at Simon, who has fallen asleep on the bed, his glasses askew on his face. Very carefully, she reaches over and takes them off, sliding the black plastic folding pieces shut in her hand.  
Simon stirs against her as she leans over to place his glasses on the nightstand next to the bed. "Clary?" he says muzzily, blinking at her.  
She smiles quietly. "I'm still here, Simon. I'm not going anywhere," she assures him, slipping her hand into his under the blanket. He squeezes her hand once, lacing his fingers through hers.  
"What time is it?" Simon asks.  
Clary looks over at the clock. "5:04. What time does the band need you for practice?"  
He groans, as if he'd forgotten. "7:00, I think."  
She smiles. "So, we've got some time, still. No need to get up yet."  
He sighs happily as she snuggles against his slim frame; her red hair fans out across his bare chest.  
"What was the band name again? Is it still Generic Landscape?"  
Simon doesn't say anything for a minute, as if he's trying to sift through all the names the band has used. "No," he says finally, "We're Xenophobic Flame now."  
Clary laughs softly, then leans up to kiss Simon on the mouth gently. He sighs happily against her lips, one hand sliding from his waist up to touch her cheek. She gently deepens the kiss, leaning her face into the contact of his hand.  
After a moment, Simon pulls away laughing softly.  
Confused, Clary asks, "What's funny, Simon?"  
He shakes his head. "Nothing. It's just that, I never thought that it would ever be like this with you. I mean, I used to wish for it, but I was convinced it would never happen. This still feels like a dream to me."  
Clary smiles, laughing lightly. "A three-month-long dream?"  
Simon shrugs. "Maybe I'm in a coma, then. A very happy coma."  
Clary laughs now, her shoulders shaking, one hand pressed to her mouth. Simon is laughing too, but at Clary's reaction.  
"Happy coma..." Clary manages at last, "That was great."  
"Well, it's what I feel," he says indignantly. "I'm still so convinced that I'll wake up and you'll be with Jace, or some other boy, and I'll be back to being the best friend who loves you so much, and knows you'll never love me back in the same way." Simon's face falls, and his eyes well with tears.  
Clary smiles sadly at the thought of Jace, and reaches to wipe the tears from Simon's dark eyes. "Simon," she starts, sighing, "Jace and I had a lot; I'll admit that I never expected us to be apart, but it's not- It didn't work out, and it won't work out between us again."  
"But, Clary, you loved him. Wouldn't you be happier with Jace than me?" His voice is unsure, self-questioning, and sad.  
"Yes, I did love Jace, but not anymore. What I felt for him went away when he hurt me so much. I did love him then, but I love _you_ now, and nothing will change how I feel about you, Simon."  
Simon sighs in relief, and presses a kiss to Clary's lips gently. "I love you, Clary Fray."  
Clary smiles. "I love you, too, Simon Lewis, and nothing, mortal or immortal, will change that."


End file.
